Family Reunion
by Happy Snow
Summary: Because we're sisters, whether stuck on the wall, or blasted off it. Because even if we don't own the Black heritage anymore, we still once were, still are, part of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. And of course because your godfather is his uncle and your godson is his nephew.
1. Insanity

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, not even a small part! :D_

"He's coming back, mother, I promise," Draco said desperately, holding on to his shaking mother. "Father will come back. He is Lucius Malfoy, no one is going to get him stuck on the trial forever."

"No... no," Narcissa whimpered, trembling violently. "They will send him to jail... they will send Lucius to Azkaban!" The fear had once again slipped into her voice as she pulled away from Draco, curling into a ball on her bed.

Draco was about to reply that his father would be able to get out. After all, Narcissa Malfoy had saved Harry Potter's life. If she hadn't Voldemort would have won the war so technically, she saved the wizarding world to. She could plead guilty, they would have to allow, right? Come on, as much as he hated Harry Potter, he spoke up for his mother and himself, why couldn't he stand up for his father too?

"And Bella, dear old Bella... she used to be such a wonderful sister to us all. She attacked anyone who hurt us, cruelly but it was to protect us. Even... even Sirius, although he was a Gryffindor. That never used to matter to Bella, it was okay to be brave... she said... said it was not okay to be a blood traitor though... Then... then she murdered," Narcissa gulped as though she didn't want to believe it, "murdered Sirius... she murdered him... and then our... our niece... darling Andy's baby child... only child... I know what it is like to lose a child... never lost one, luckily... but the feeling... that time he... he stayed in the castle... I was afraid he wouldn't survive... what would have happened if he didn't?" She directed this question at Draco, not realizing who she was talking to. Draco felt his throat tighten.

"And Sirius... Sirius, we used to be so close until that time... I told him not to befriend that mudblood Evans... Lily Evans... Sirius slapped me... he never hit me, never raised his voice but... but he slapped me... never did it again because..." she hiccuped a little and her voice was oozing of pain when she continued, "never spoke to me again... I was wrong, of course... now I know... I didn't back then but... he... died, died before I could... apologise to him. I want to!" Her voice now tinted with remorse.

"Andy... poor Andy got blasted off the stupid wall... she... I... should not have listened to Bella... I should have kept contact with her... maybe... just maybe she wouldn't hate me. She should... she must... hate me... Alive but she doesn't need me... she won't want me around... ever..." her voice broke in continuous sob for a while. "I hate myself!" Draco thought that this was the end of her depressing rambles, it usually was but this time it continued. Turns out she found something new to be depressed about. Just great.

"Reggy... little Reggy, they published how he died, you know? To know he died that time was depressing. To know he actually realize he grew up before I did was sad. To... to know how he died," she grasped Draco hand and looked at him, but her eyes were glazed and far, far away, "such a terrible way... he was grabbed by... by inferies, dragged to the bottom of a black lake... to... to drown... he was such a good boy..." Narcissa's voice grew quieter and softer by moments and within minutes, she was fast asleep.

Draco sighed with relief. He loved his mother, he wanted to take care of her, really he did. But he had never seen her beyond the calm, cool exterior or the loving, caring, perhaps a little too overprotective mother. He didn't like to see his mother so broken down, it scared him a lot.

As much as he wanted to stay and help her return to her normal state, he couldn't always be here. He had to find a bloody lawyer who would be willing to help him, and they need a lot of convincing to even think about it. He couldn't spend every minute he had taking care of his mother. Plus, he needed a job, needed to earn money to feed his mother and himself too. Plus Astoria when they get married. He could see her practically asking him when he was going to pop the question at every single date. He can't do that now, it is too soon, his family was too unstable to have a new member right now. It wouldn't benefit anyone.

Draco sank onto the couch in his mother's bedroom. He would have to come up with a solution soon. He had about two to three hours before his mother come around but all those time would be put to waste if he slept. There was also no way he was going to a bloody interview or a talk with a lawyer at two in the morning. They would just be more annoyed than usual. This was the best time to find a solution for his mother.

He wished that his mother had more living relative. It was quite irritating that strong Aunt Bella chose this time to die out of all time she could have, Uncle Sirius and Regulus are dead too and although his mum hadn't contacted them in a long time, surely no one could say no to a half-crazed cousin, right? The Black were after all, known for their powerful magic and also their tightly knitted family.

If you told that to most wizards, most people won't believe it. Only the pureblood society knows how the Blacks were closely knitted. They were, in a way, rather like the Weasley's, only that they believed in blood purity. The helped each other but they sometimes threw others out. People would say that's not close but in a way, that is just an overreaction. The Weasley's did something similar to that Percy when he refused to listen too... Merlin, even his father wouldn't talk to him although both worked at the ministry.

That was it! Draco thought excitedly. Percy Weasley came round eventually, right? He helped them at the end of the war and everything was perfect. Maybe that could work for the two Black sister's too. True, there was no way Narcissa could change the war now (not that she hadn't help considering she saved Harry's life) but they were sisters and the feud was so far behing. They were the only ones among the 5 Black's remaining. Aunt Andromeda cannot possibly push her bonkers little sister away, right?

With that thought fresh in his mind, he hurriedly disapparated outside the Tonks' House, before his mind could use anything to counter-attack this idea. It anything close to the Malfoy's Manor but it was rather big too. In a way, it was more like the... what was the Weasley's House called again? Instantly, he raised his hand and rapped on the door loudly.

Occasionally, Andy loved the baby, like when she was feeling happy and he was giggling, tugging at her hair and being an adorable bubbly little child. Yet there were times when she hated Teddy, like those times he would remind her so much of her darling daughter by tripping over staircase, being rude yet funny in a way and sometimes even simple things like having bubblegum pink hair so similar to the picture of her which Andy gave to Teddy.

The child was like a torture in a way, reminding her of her husband when he comforted her, reminding her of her daughter when he metaphor, reminding her of Sirius even when he pranked the house elf that Harry had so generously left at their house to help them (it was their dear old house elf, Kreacher, that reminded her of Sirius bullying it, Reggy pulling it to safety, Bella bribing it and Cissy giving extra treats after he completed Bella's difficult tasks all at the same time), reminding her of Bella when he did something naughty like pulling someone's ear in the playground and sometimes reminding her of Cissy and Reggy with his innocent babyish face.

The child was also a blessing. It was her grounding, keeping her alive because he needed someone to take care of him. It was something that Dora and in a way Teddy had left her as a sort of parting gift. It was a depressing gift sometimes but still, it was a gift. She could not ruin the gift by killing herself, could she?

Teddy was being a sweetheart that night, sleeping instantly in her arms. She bounced him a little arm, holding her anchor safely to her. She would never let anything come to harm to her only relative left. She didn't like letting go off him at all. So much that he slept next to her on her big king-sized bed.

Perhaps it was instinct but something, something was making her stay awake, sitting on the couch. She could feel (Andy always had a bit of a seer power from great-great-great uncle or something like that) that something was about to happen that night but she wasn't sure what. She couldn't sleep and was just leaning against the couch waiting for that something to happen, praying that it wouldn't harm Teddy.

So it wasn't really that much of a surprise when the doorbell rang. Andy got up from the couch, still fully dressed and opened the door. It was a surprise though that she opened the door to 18-years-old Lucius Malfoy. She gasped in surprise.

Okay, clearly that wasn't 18-years-old Lucius Malfoy. She must be going senile to even think that. This must be his and Cissy's son, Draco Malfoy, her nephew. She scowled but before she could even open her mouth and screech out an insult, he spoke. "Can you please do me a favour, Mrs. Tonks? It is really important and it really is a special case. There is no one else who can help me."

Andy wanted to say no. Merlin, she should say no. She had every bloody rights to say no. She even had rights to slam that door into his face which was an exact imitation of Lucius Malfoy, the guy that stole her Cissy away and was Bella's best friend (yes that naturally equal he is evil). Instead she replied in a much too civil tone. "Black. I'm Andromeda Black now, I don't need to be reminded of my husband and daughter, thank you very much. They're dead, in case your mother forgot to mention. I have no husband I'm Andromeda Black."

She took a long shaky breath. She really could have just said the first sentence but she just... lost herself and started rambling. "And..." she should say no, she was willing her willing herself to say no. "Come in, it is freezing outside." Merlin, she was terrible at being evil. Where did that genes come from? Even Sirius could be evil when he wanted to.

Draco visibly sighed in relief and took a step into the house. Andy gestured for him to settle down, even though it was just past two in the morning. "What is it?" she asked him. "What do you need?"

Draco looked taken aback. Clearly he had rehearsed a little speech and wasn't expecting her to be so direct. "I'm Draco, son of Lucius Malfoy and your sister..."

Andy snorted and Draco flinched. "I know who you are. You look exactly like him (she spat the last word out). What do you want?"

"I... My father is on trial. My mother... she's gone nuts and I can't take care of her," Draco replied as steadily as he could. Cissy must have been soft on him when giving the pureblood rule training stuff. Even Andy could do better than that! But then again it was totally like Cissy to be...wait, WHAT?

Andy's eyes finally snapped up and met his. "She... Cissy, she's crazy? Literally?" she asked in disbelief. Draco flinched and turn away, he didn't really like to think about it, not that he could avoid it much. On normal circumstances, she would've chased him out immediately but like he said... this was a special case.

Seeing that Andy's expression was still impassive, he continued. "She was rambling earlier about my dad going to Azkaban soon, about Bella taking care of all of you (Andy winced internally as she herself did remember it too), never being to apologise to Sirius after telling him to stay away from Lily Evans (Cissy had went crying to her after that slap), Reggy growing up so fast, so early, even before her (ah, yes, it was on the news recently when Harry revealed the news), and you. She said you should hate her."

"I should..." Andy began slowly. "But seeing is this is a special case, as you say it, and she is my younger sister after all, I... changed my mind. I'll follow you to the Malfoy Manor," she finally agreed. She held out her hand so that he could lead her. Draco smiled in relief. Before they left she spoke suddenly, "I should have thought of it, shouldn't I? I was so absorbed in my own misery I never thought that dear little sensitive Cissy would be so affected by this war..." Without thinking, she added, "Did she mention Dora?"

Draco nodded. "She mentioned it was cruel that Aunt Bella murdered her." Andy began to smile and Draco thought that at least that lie was worth it. It wasn't really a lie though, his mom did mention Nymphadora Tonks but she only implied that it was cruel but still, she meant it.


	2. Peace

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, not even a small part! :D_

When Andy stepped in that day, Cissy was asleep but she certainly didn't seem peaceful enough. She was tossing and turning, murmuring something unintelligent under her breath. Andy could remember her looking similar, perhaps a little less uncomfortable but similar. Gently, Andy shifted the blanket with one hand (the other still holding her anchor Teddy), tugging her little sister to bed. She heard Draco disapparate to bring his father, who had just been bailed out, home. She could only hope that he doesn't explode when he sees her. She had a feeling Draco was hoping for less dramatic outcome and Cissy... was barely aware of anything.

Normally, Cissy missed everything that happened but about ten second after Draco disapparated, she sat straight up. "What do you think I should wear?" she blurted out.

On impulse, Andy burst out laughing. Honestly, there was something weird with this respectable Slytherin families... Right, she's part of one but really, Blacks never really bothered about what to wear on the first day their husbands came home. It was supposed to be a celebration, which doesn't always need to mean a ball that you had to be dressed properly.

"I don't think it matters, Cissy. He loves you, he won't care," she promised. "Now carry Teddy for me, I'll go make sure the house elf are preparing food for this occasion. Can't have sour or bitter food, can we?" Cissy nodded, carrying adorable little Teddy who was beaming at Cissy and changed his hair to that pale shade of blond looking rather Lucius Malfoy.

Okay, fine, maybe she still resent him a little for taking away her sister but this was giving him one chance. If she was allowed to stay and care for her, maybe, just maybe, she could learn to hate him less, even come to like him, if he wasn't too similar to Bellatrix.

For the rest of the time, however, Cissy followed her around rather like a lost puppy, fretting over what to do. Either way when they heard the gate click, she jumped in surprise and began pacing around the room in panic.

Andy rolled her eyes but pulled her sister along and got her settled in a chair. Unlike herself, Cissy hair was straight and blond and unbelievably neat at all times so it took no care. She had spent some time trying to make herself presentable. Perhaps tying her hair Bella style wasn't a good idea but it was simple compared to her usual French Braid and it took shorter time.

When Lucius stepped in to the house, he gasped in surprise. His cold house which used to be painted in grey had been transformed into a completely different house which might look even weirder than the Weasley's house. He wouldn't know, he'd never been there himself but from what he imagined...

The walls of the Malfoy Manor have been splashed with green, red, yellow, blue, silver, gold, black and bronze. All those formal portraits and artworks were taken down and replaced with family picture. Mostly of the Blacks but there was one of him, Bella, Rodolphus laughing in the backyard, after pranking Cissy, if he didn't remember wrongly. Another one was of himself, Cissy and Draco when he was about... six?

All the cold glass furnitures have been replaced with colourful wooden ones and all his house elves except for two have been sacked (he knows from the list of house elves hanging on the wall. The doors to the rooms are now all left ajar instead of the normal closed door.

On the dining table seated was his wife in her nightgown, her hair clearly not properly combed although it was neat enough, falling straight down not styled in any way. Her hands were fidgeting instead of being placed together calmly like it normally was. She was giving him a nervous smile instead of the usual confident one.

Next to her was Bella... um, no she was younger which means she was Andromeda, Bella and Cissy's kind sister who he hadn't met in over fifteen years. Her hair wasn't in her usual braid but tied in a single ponytail, like Bella normally leaves it. She was grinning broadly at him, like she was asking him if he liked the new designs she made on his house, without permission if he may add.

In her arms was a small boy who upon seeing him grinned and turned his hair from turquoise into that albino colour and even changed his features so much he looked like baby Draco. Within two seconds he changed his hair back into turquoise and his features were rearranged to look like the Blacks. He bounced out of Andy's arm and floated down onto the floor. Blacks were really powerful wizards. All of them showed magic at such young age.

He ran right into the arms of his son, Draco Malfoy, who was right next to him with a rather sheepish grin, which might not necessarily means he didn't agree to this arrangement. He hugged his nephew back without hesitation and nodded to his aunt politely.

He hadn't even finished analysing his son's expression when he was tackled with a violent hug, which he assured you was not a usual thing. He turned to find his wife hugging him tightly. "You're back!" she gushed happily. "Andy forgave me, see (she waved her hand at Andy) and she even brought Teddy to stay and take care of me! She's still that nice! And... and isn't he just adorable?" She beamed at him.

He nodded and hugged her back uncertainly but his eyes travelled over her head to Andromeda with a questioning look. Laughing, Andy mouthed she's sort of out of it. He looked back at his wife, then his son, and then at the baby.

"You can't say no," Cissy commanded. "Astoria won't like it if the house was too cold."

"Astoria? As in Astoria Greengrass?" he asked. Wasn't that Daphne Greengrass little sister and if he wasn't wrong, he rarely was, Daphne was in Draco's year, not Astoria? And why would it matter if they...

Cissy nodded surely. "Yes, Astoria Greengrass. Draco's going to propose to her, you know?" She gave him a rather intensifying look which usually came from Blacks without the name Narcissa.

"Mother!"


	3. Friends

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, not even a small part! :D_

She had this perfectly plan. Ten years after the war should be long enough to depress the hatred, shouldn't it? Well, whether it has or hasn't Andy's made up her mind and planned it perfectly.

First, of course, she had to invite Harry to visit her on 28 December, three days after Christmas so that they have enough time to visit the burrows which always came first. Then, she had to confirm that Draco can arrive at 28 December, which should be enough time for the Malfoy's to spend time with the Greengrass. Luck was shining on her. They both agreed.

She couldn't believe her luck at all! She even managed to choose a time before Teddy went to Hogwarts because she wanted him to spend his Christmas at Hogwarts (it isn't a sight to miss after all), even if she would miss her little anchor, not that she'd ever tell him that.

"Teddy," Andy called. And in an instant he was in front of her. She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Teddy, you didn't just disapparate, did you?" Teddy beamed at her. She laughed, nevertheless. "James, Albus, Scorpius and Uncle Harry's new baby girl Lily will be here together! Isn't that great?"

He frowned, "I thought..."

"I know, they don't get along but they'll learn to. You'll help, won't you?"

"Sure!" Teddy agreed completely, grinning from ear to ear. "Mission Friend-Making in process!"

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy yelled as the doorbell rang. Andy sighed as she saw Draco walking in instead. Looks like the cat would be out of the bag within minutes. Teddy's hair turned into a shade of chocolate brown like Tori's but Andy swore that it turned red for about two seconds first. Either way she gave Cissy a hug and nodded to the rest of the Malfoy family, ushering them to the round dining table which had been magically expanded and more chairs were added. No one seemed to notice just yet.

"Why did you end my name with 'ry'?" Draco asked, looking rather curious.

"I didn't," Teddy retorted, his mind whirling quickly. "I said Uncle Tori." Okay, maybe Teddy had just very forcefully stuffed the cat out of sight.

Tori looked positively disgusted. "Why would you do that?"

Teddy beamed up at her. "Simple. See, I don't want to have to say Uncle Draco and Aunt Tori everytime so I combined it! Isn't that great!" He yelled in delight, probably at his own genius and improvising skills though. Tori was looking at Teddy with new interest as though he just grew an extra head.

"Good idea," Scorpius replied in that childish little voice of his. Tori shook her head and mumbled something that sounded like anyone who had the Blacks' blood must be crazy.

She wasn't wrong, because Draco joined in. "At least that's better than Aunt Draco," he decided. Tori smacked the back of his head but Teddy and Scorpius merely laugh. Even Andy was suppressing her own laughter. And as if this was a good time to change the mood, the doorbell rang.

Draco frowned. "Who is that? I thought it was just us coming today."

"Umm.." She had barely started on her sentence/reasoning/excuse when she was rudely interrupted by Teddy.

"Uncle Harry! Aunt Ginny!" He yelled swinging open the door with Ginny's red hair, Harry's features and... bubblegum pink eyes? Okay that combination was even weirder than any Dora came up with. Draco and Astoria turned to look at her and she gave them a weak nervous smile. Scorpius was still sitting on the table eating cookies, completely oblivious. Lucius and Cissy pretended not to notice.

"Hello Teddy," Harry replied, ruffling his hair. Ginny squashed (Andy swears that young lady is too rough to be a mother) Lily into Harry's arm and gave him a tight hug which Teddy tried to get out of. His muffled "I'm ten!" could be heard. Albus was nowhere to be seen.

James however looked up and spotted Scorpius. "Hey, look!" He yelled, running over and tugging at Scorpius hair, hard. "He had blond hair! Like what Uncle Ron describe Malfoy as!" The poor two year old screamed in pain.

Harry glanced at Draco and Astoria, then back at Scorpius. After sending a questioning look at Andy, he addressed James. "That is Malfoy, James. And don't pull his hair."

James pulled his hand back immediately. "Ew... I'm going to wash my hands. I just touched a Malfoy!" He made a face at that statement. Harry winced. Did he ever tell James that Andy was related to the Malfoys? Probably not.

\Ginny pulled James by his unruly hair back in the room and forced him on a chair right next to Scorpius. "You will sit there and you will not make any more rude comments about Malfoy regardless of what Uncle Ron have injected in you. Is that clear?" Every single word was punctuated with force and shrinking into his chair, James nodded.

"Where's Albus?" Andy asked, deciding the James would probably start to cry if Ginny glared any harder. Really, that lady is too hard on her children. She's been playing Quidditch too much for her own good. Ginny's attention shifted to her, away from James which was good. The Malfoy's were still rather stiff and hopefully, Al could turn the table. He was very good at that.

"Oh, he's in the garden. He went to catch some..."

"LOOK!" Albus yelled delighted. "I caught one! Mum you have to tell Granny Molly I caught one. She doesn't ever believe me." At that he stepped in to the threshold all muddy from rolling around in the garden trying to catch that garden gnome. The worst part, he dragged his little gnome in with him. This was not how she expected him to make everyone less awkward.

Ginny shut her eyes, clearly trying to keep her cool. Harry was patting her back, trying to get her to come down as he turned to Al. "Albus..."

"That is so cool!" Scorpius decided that this was a good time to hop off his chair and run towards Al and the gnome. "Is that a garden gnome? I've never seen one before. Mother told me about them but she says that father keeps the garden too clean and the gnome don't have hiding places. She used to have them back at her house though but Aunt Daphne hates them. She keeps her garden very clean due to that too." He leaned in and poke the gnome.

Albus beamed at the fact that someone actually shares his fascination with that damned gnome and it seems that Ginny had enough. "Out, out! Albus Severus Potter out of this house this instant. You will only be permitted to enter once you've cleaned yourself with the hose outside and drop that gnome!"

Albus sighed in defeat. "Yes, mum." As he walked out though, Scorpius followed him.

"Where do you think you're going, Scorpius?" Tori asked him.

"I'm helping him to wash up. Have you ever seen how big the hose is?" He put his chubby hands out and stretched it to the furthest. "It's this fat, mother. He's two and tiny. He can't do it by himself," he declared. At that he dragged Albus out of the room.

Tori turned red with anger at that ridiculously horrible excuse and she was about to reprimand him when Draco merely laughed. Both Ginny and Harry turned to stare at him curiously. "That was a terrible lie, Scorp. You'll have to work much harder!" Tori smacked the back of his head again (which he deserved).

Meanwhile, Scorpius grinned at Albus outside the house. "You're not seriously going to wash up, are you?" Albus looked at him confused. "Come on!" He dragged Albus to a corner of the garden where people from the house couldn't see and took the gnome from Albus.

"Do you want to die?" He asked the frightened gnome who shook his head frantically. "Good, when I set you down, stay still. Deal?" The gnome nodded unsurely. Slowly, Scorpius set him down and obediently the gnome stayed, although it was quaking with terror. Scorpius exhaled in relief and sat down in front of it.

"Tell us about yourself. We'll tell you about us. We've never learnt about gnome's life before!" The gnome looked a little surprise that they weren't going to hurt him but once he gotten over it, he burst into his life story (which was quite long) and Albus and Scorpius listened with interest.

After half an hour was gone, Scorpius and Albus burst into the house, not before promising the gnome they would talk to him again of course, sporting identical grin both squeaky clean but dripping wet from head to toe.

Lily peered over her father's (who decided that Ginny had held Lily for long enough and any moment she would think that she was a quaffle and she would drop her to reach for some food) shoulder at the two of them curiously but James shot Albus a glare of disapproval.

"Al, after all the stories that Uncle Ron told you and dad even joined in to tell some of the stories, how can you hang out with him?" James asked, his tone accusing.

"Aunt Mione said Uncle Ron is often wrong. And Aunt Mione topped her year which means she's always right so Uncle Ron must be wrong," Albus replied innocently and jumping into the seat next to Scorpius previously occupied by James (who decided he will not sit next to the seat that Malfoy previously sat on and was probably going to sit on again).

James groaned but before he said anything else, Andy spoke up. "Harry, Draco, you have to be friends. Look, your wives are chatting like no tomorrow," she pointed at Ginny and Tori who was chatting about who knows what and did not look up, "your sons are friends and Harry's godfather is Draco's uncle, Harry's godson is Draco's nephew. What reason's can you have not to be friends? You can't avoid each other forever!"

That was to no avail, to her disappointment. She sighed internally as the day was coming to an end. It looks like they were never going to be friends after all. She was really getting annoyed but turns out, she didn't have to do anything at all.

As the Malfoys' were about to leave, Scorpius tugged on his father's shirt. "Do you think I can play with Albus again tomorrow?" Cissy, Tori and Ginny all were holding in their delight. Lucius ana James choose to remain emotionless. Lily merely gave Scorpius an intense look (she couldn't possibly understand, could she?). Albus beamed openly and looked at his own father hopefully.

Harry and Draco just stared at Scorpius with their mouth hanging open. Then their eyes met for a moment and with a sigh Draco nodded. "We'll come here tomorrow, alright?" Scorpius nodded happily and Albus jumped with joy. Looks like Draco and Harry will have to meet up a lot then and becoming friends was just a sooner or later thing.


End file.
